


Spock to my Kirk

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Promposal, this is nothing but fluff, yes it is Star Trek themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to ask Cas to prom. That's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock to my Kirk

  
Prom isn't my thing. It isn't. At all. It's like spring hits and the entire school goes crazy with flyers and banners. The damn thing is irritating. Its just a dance. But damn, how was I supposed to say anything against it when the theme was announced. The P.A system came on this morning and said its ususal spiel, then the theme was said, a single word. Fandom. How? I have no idea how Gabe got approval for this. But, fandom. It's a damn costume dance, not masquerade, costume. As in I can go as any fucking character, within school code apparently but shit man, I may actually like Prom this year.  
  
  
Gabriel Novak was student body president. How he got that position, no one will ever know or question it either.  He also happened to be Castiel's older brother. He was an okay guy just don't piss him off, he ain't called "The Trickster" for nothing. Gabe is also my baby bro's boyfriend, yeah I can't say I enjoyed finding that out. Cas and I showed up at my house after school one day and found them macking on the couch. Not the best way to find out.  Seriously though? How in the hell did he get approval for this damn prom?  
  
"Hey, Winchester!"  Shit, not again. I'd recognize Lisa's voice anywhere. She and I went out for a couple months, I realized it was for the best to split up. I loved her yeah, but I wasn't in love and it wasn't fair for me to keep running to and from her. I really hope she doesn't ask me. She's too sweet for me to hurt her again.  
  
"Hey Lisa, what's up?"  
  
"Would you go to Prom with me?"  
  
Dammit.  
  
"Sorry, Lisa. But no, I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, umm that's okay." She walked away. Damn, I feel like a jerk, but I know who I want to go to prom with. I  kinda sorta may want to ask Cas to prom, is it sad that I'm crushing on my best friend? Crushing is definitely the wrong word. I may actually be in love with the blue-eyed dorky guy. And you know what, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual or at least I hope it is. See I may be emotionally uhh what the word? Constipated, but I'm not stupid, I can see how he smiles longer and laughs harder at my jokes, how our hugs last longer than they really should, how both of us stare at each other constantly. I just need time, I need to do it right, I want to do it right. Cas deserves that.  
  
As soon as the lunch bell rang I bolted, Cas would be waiting by our lockers and Sammy would be waiting by baby, this was nothing new. A routine that started years ago. Damn, these hallways and the swarm of people, I need to get to my locker.... Oh thank god. Cas is still waiting for me.  
  
"Prom, a Fandom themed dance?" Cas asks me as I catch my breath.  
  
"Yeah, I know right, how many Disney Princesses do you think we'll see?"  
  
Cas laughs. I smile back. And start walking out beside him.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie it actually sounds kinda fun, maybe it's worth going to."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
 Sam is definitely near baby, but he's not alone.  
  
"Dammit Sammy! Stop kissing Gabe on top of my car!!"  
  
Sam just flips us off and Cas looks at me and just laughs. Damn, that smile. Snap out of it Dean dammit, oh look Sam has a poster in his hand ask him about it.  
  
  
"So Sam, Gabe ask you to Prom yet?"  I ask pointing at the sign.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, he did." He showed me the poster, of course, covered in candy and little moose antlers, it looked like Gabe got the entire student body to help on it.  
  
"Cool, hey Gabe, how did you manage to pull of a fandom prom?"  
  
"Thanks, and trickster remember, I can do anything and the school won't ever be the wiser."  
  
"Hey, Cas are you going to Prom with someone?" Sam asked Cas.  
  
"Well, Meg Masters asked me..."  
  
"Meg? As in Meg- I'm gonna call you Clarence and make you life impossible- Meg?"  Thank you Gabriel for taking the words straight from my mouth. I knew I liked him for some reason. If it wasn't for him being an inch or two shorter than Cas, Gabriel would actually be twice as intimidating.  
  
 "Yes, she asked me this morning right after the announcement."  
  
Please tell me you said no. Please...  
  
"I said no."  
  
Oh thank god.  
  
"Why'd you say no?" Seriously, Sammy? Why do you have to ask THAT?  
  
" I said no to her because I didn't want to go... with her"  
  
Wait, what? Is he blushing? Oh shit I can feel myself getting red. Why is he looking at me?  
  
" Dean?" Sam's voice brings me back to reality.  
  
"What? Sorry..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Right, can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah get in, Sammy you get shotgun, I don't want a make-out session in my baby."  
  
"Fine, Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
The car ride was mostly quiet, with only the faint sound of baby's engines purring and the low volume of a Zeppelin tape. We got to the Novak house and Sam jumped out of the car to open the back door for Gabe and Cas, the gentleman. I got out of the car too and walked with Cas as Gabe and Sam kissed.  
  
"They're so sappy."  
  
"Yes, they truly are, I think it's sweet... Kind of" Cas said.  
  
" Hey, Cas?"  
  
"Yes, Dean?"  
  
"Lisa asked me to prom."  
  
"And? What happened? I'm not really an angel you know I can't read minds"  
  
"I said no. I mean I feel bad, she's sweet but she's not who I wanna go with."  
  
"Then who do you want to go with Dean?"  
  
Oh crap, I can't say it here, fuck what do I do? What if he doesn't actually wanna go with me?  
  
"---Dean!!! We gotta go." Sammy yelled from the car. Nice timing Sammy.  
  
" Have to go Cas, don't worry you'll find out soon."  
  
We finally got home, and as soon as the door closes...  
  
"Dean, when are you going to ask Cas?"  
  
"Wait, you know?"  
  
"Dude, the whole school probably knows, your eye-sex isn't exactly private."  
  
"Shut up, and I don't know man. I don't do shit like this you know that, but Cas deserves it, I don't know I'm stuck."  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this but need help?"  
  
"Ughhhh, yes I do."  
  
This is gonna be a long night. Sammy suggested a banner and roses. That got tossed out, sorry I'm not going total sappy and cliche. Then we thought notes and balloons, but I see him all day and Sam can't help since he's only a sophomore and his classes are buildings away.  
  
"What about something related to the prom itself?"  
  
"Like what, Sam? I dress up as Captain Kirk and ask him to be my Spock?"  
  
I regret saying that, the kids eyes lit up like a damn Christmas tree.  
  
"Yes!!!! That's perfect."  
  
"Fine, on one condition..."

* * *

  
  
"Do I really have to do this Dean?"  
  
"Yes, you asshat that was the condition."  
  
"Fine... but only because it's Cas"  
  
We didn't pick up Gabe and Cas today, it was one of the few days of the year that Naomi, their adoptive mother actually drove them to school. So today was the day. Crap I'm nervous. We looked down at our outfits again, I'm dressed as Captain Kirk and Sammy is Dr. Leonard McCoy. Sammy hand me the small blue box that I need to carry with me. My mind is racing, what if he doesn't like it? Is it too cheesy? And of course today would also be the day that everyone is in the lunch area, great.  
  
"Okay Dean, you ready?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh well you're doing it."  
  
We walk over to the table, getting a few stares as we walk. Gabe being the first one to whistle, probably at Sammy. Cas looks up from the table. He looks at me and Sam and tilts his head. Stupid cute head tilting angel making me nervous.  
  
"Dean? Sam? Why are you dressed up?"  
  
"Cas..."  
  
He's still sitting down. Do I kneel? Do I sit with him? Fuck it. I'm on one knee now oh well. I open the blue box containing two prosthetic pointy ears.  
  
"Will you be my Spock for the prom?" I can hear the squeals of girls behind me and the clapping all around the area, but these seconds feel like minutes as I wait for his answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He said yes. He said yes. I stand up and pull him into my arms. He hugs me back, I know I'm grinning like an idiot. Wait, he know what I meant right? I push him back a little, just enough to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Cas, you know I meant will you be my date right?"  
  
He tugs his hand away from my waist and comes up to stroke my cheek. I lean into the soft touch.   
  
"Yes, Dean I know. I would love to be your Spock."  
  
I can't contain my smile as he looks at me, he shifts his hand from my cheek slowly towards the back of my neck, and looks at me shyly as if I would say no to my angel. Yeah, my angel, I nod reassuringly.  It's nothing more than a press of our lips, our smiles getting in the way of us truly kissing. And you know what the lunch area wasn't at all a bad place for a first kiss, even with an audience.  
  



End file.
